The Trail of the Hunted
by Nayme Shoumetsu
Summary: She is dark and he is light. She loathes him and wishes to slaughter him but still, he adores her. She is a vampire living in a world full of darkness, while he is a mere human being who has fallen in love with her. Will the dark fall in love with light?
1. The Dark and The Light

Summary: She is dark and he is light. She loathes him and wishes to slaughter him but still, he adores her. She is a vampire living in a world full of darkness, while he is a mere human being who has fallen in love with her. Two different beings dwelling in two different worlds. Will the dark fall in love with light? AU!

~Hello everyone! This is my first 'Bleach' story. If you had read my favorite bleach pairings on my profile page, then you should already know who the pairings will be. But, I'll be focusing on Ichigo and Orihime. So, enough with my rambling and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Bleach. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dark and Light"

.

_There are two kinds of me, one dark kind which no other but me can see. I'm not a human being; this dark kind of me is viciously mean. I'm pushy, dumb and hateful, but worst of all I'm very ungrateful. When this kind of me is to start, it's hard to stop because I pull things apart. I'm mean as a bull, and my heart is as black as coal. _

_The light kind of me, mostly defeats the dark and ugly. The light kind of me, is very brave and lovely. My light kind is as radiant as the sun, that's why when it's on, I have so much more fun. The light kind of me doesn't like not being free in my mind. That's why there is a very rare dark kind._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**_The night was frigid; dozens of descent red eyes looked at the comely night sky. Acrimonious fangs was being seen on each sides of their teeth, ready to feed on something... or rather 'someone.' These deviating creatures lived in a teeming mansion, hiding in the deep sunder of the forests. Now, what do you think they eat when there's no marketplace or restaurants at the forest? It is the essence of life for both the humans and animals. Blood... one cannot live without it. THEY cannot live without it. These creatures of the dark known as vampires kill humans... for blood. They're skin is as pale as the snow. They never age; thus, they are very strong. They never come out on daylight because that's the only way these creatures would die. They will burn to death and will become ash. It is a painful way to die... being a vampire is very insecure._

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_"Ne, ne Onii-chan. Why do humans hate us? Is it because of the way we look?" A girl with blood-like red eyes with beautiful auburn hair was sitting on a very tall tree. Her skin was so pale, she was almost looking like a white sheet of paper. Her lips was red. Very red. Her sharp fangs was playing with her tongue._

_"We are different from them, Orihime." Cool, gray eyes stared at red ones. His cold, smooth hand caressing her left cheek. His jet-black hair was flying through the wind. He was also sitting on the tall tree, a certain smile never leaving his lips._

_"Different? How come? We have hands like them, eyes like them, nose like them, mou - " She stopped speaking as a hand touched her shoulder._

_"Orihime..." His gray eyes turned red; fangs coming out of his mouth, "We are vampires. We kill them to live." A smile still playing on his lips._

_"Oh... I get it..." She nodded and gazed at the night sky; her Onii-chan still smiling._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_They've live a very peaceful life. Until..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sora-san, Inoue-san! __Come quickly, the humans have found us! They've killed some of our friends with stake!" __A young man with long crimson hair tide in a high ponytail was running towards Sora and Orihime. His upper body is covered with tattoos. _

_"What? You could have attack them! Don't let such fools beat you so easily!" Sora came down on the tree, along with Orihime. He then stared at the tattooed man with dark red eyes._

_"It's no use! They have garlic around their necks," He argued._

_"Fine, I'll take care of this nonsense myself. Take care of her, Renji," Sora pushed him away and ran as fast as he could through their home._

_"Onii-chan, don't do it! I can't loose you!" Tears started to fall down Orihime's eyes as she tried to catch up with her older brother, but Renji had a tight grip on her arm, which cause her to fall down on her knees and continued to cry helplessly. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Meanwhile..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_As soon as Sora arrived at their home, some of his friends were lying down on the ground; blood was coming out from their bodies__ everywhere. Seeing his commiserate friends, he clenched his fists and noticed that there are footprints on the ground. He grinned wickedly and proceeded to follow the trail of footprints on the place. "I'll kill them with my bare hands."_

_"Well, well. Look what we have here! Another one those weakling vampires! Hey boys, get me some stake and garlic! This one looks tough." A rough voice of a man said. He was holding out a two daggers; Surprisingly, he too was grinning. _

_"Weakling? Heh. Look who's talking. On second thought, I'll make a deal with you. Let some of my friends go and I promise you, they will go to a very far place where they can't touch you're goodie-little human friends. That means, they will not feed on you. And... you can stake me," he said bitterly, "How about that?" Sora hid his fangs and let his red eyes turn to gray ones. _

_The man scratched the back of his head and asked his comrades, "What do you think, boys?" His friends nod approvingly, "You have yourself a deal! Now, kill him!"_

_"...Life is cruel... If only... If only we were normal..." Sora smiled at the thought; men coming for him, "Goodbye, my dear Hime. Take care of your - " He stopped talking as the stake slashed his neck. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Let go of me, Abarai-san! __I need to save - " Orihime's eyes widened, including Renji's and realize what has happened. __"Onii... chan's... blood...__" Those tears of hers never stop flowing down her beautiful pale face. She tried to struggle from Renji's grasp.__ She really did. _

_"We can't save him anymore! We have to get out here!" Renji pulled her alongside with him. Running through the dark forest. Orihime continued to sob... and sob. _

_"ONII-CHAAAAAN!"  
_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

Freezing, she succumb to her fainting senses trying to tightly grab the intricately adorned bronze fences in the alley. The night illuminated the crisp of the moon above the dark-casted expanse. The frost kept on torturing her fragile hands loosening the silhouette of her dermis. Her beautiful, pale face was filled with dark circles underneath her blood-like red eyes as she painfully watched the busy streets towards the alley.

"I'm so…thirsty," she silently whispered to herself, "My friends will kill me if I don't find a ravage soon!"

Sighing, she scrutinize her appearance whom were a red, flossy dress stopping at her mid-thighs, matching her auburn hair with a pair of flower-like hairpins; pinned on both sides of her head. She wore red, high heels. Her malleable lips were also in red, sharp fangs fondling her bottom lip.

"Mind as well go out there and find a very..." She paused and inhaled the smell of incongruous, human beings, "delightful prey," She smirked and walked towards the streets. She then noticed that everyone was looking at her, admiring her beauty. She could then hear people talking like humongous beasts with sore audios. Not to mention, some men stopped walking and stared at her like she was some kind of 'Goddess'.

'That's right, keep look - _Ommphff!'_

She clumsily fall down on the ground which caused her dress show a little more of her thighs. '_Wait a minute, did I just bump into someone?' _She curiously questioned herself.

"Are you alright, miss? Here take my hand," An odd man with a strange color of hair, handed out his right hand to her. She looked up to the man and blinked a few times. '_His hair…is orange. I have never seen someone with a hair like that. It looks so soft…' _She curiously thought. _'Why the hell am I thinking about him like that? I am like, the most beautiful – the hell, did I just said beautiful? No, make that – the most perilous vampire on Earth! This stupid creature of the light doesn't know who his messing with. How dare he bumped and treat me this way! I shall feed on – '_

"Miss? Did you even heard me?_" _The 'stupid creature of the light' said.

She hid her fangs and gritted her teeth in anger, stood up and fixed her dress. She glared at him with those cold red eyes of hers.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU DESPICABLE CREATURE OF THE LIGHT!" She roared and tried to slap him but to no avail, he instantly grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. Her eyes widened like it was about to popped out of its pound. The man smirked at her attempts.

"Nice to meet you, sweetie, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," And with that, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. The crowd gasped at the sight and continued to murmur.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a tall, young man with handsome features. His amber eyes stared at red ones. His nose was perfectly in shape, while his orange hair was like a blazing fire, flying through the cool, breezy wind. He was indeed handsome.

"What's a lovely, young woman like you, wandering around the streets - "

"SHUT UP! LET ME GO – "

"Wow. For someone so beautiful, you sure do scream a lot." Ichigo grinned, a fiendish grin.

"I AM NOT SCREAMING, YOU FOOL! LET ME GO OR ELSE I'LL – "

"Or else you'll what? Kiss me to death?" He chuckled and let go of her hand. '_She is so beautiful… and sexy too,' _He once again chuckled at his thoughts, causing the girl to lift her left eyebrow. She shook her head and began to walk away from him. '_I have no time to play silly games; I need to find a prey. NOW, before I loose control of myself.' _She walked faster, almost like she was running.

"H-Hey wait! You haven't told me your name yet!" Ichigo departed after her. '_Damn, she's so fast,' _He huffed, destined to try and reach after her. He was running so fast, he didn't notice that there was a sharp fence on both sides of the streets. He scratched his right arm and stopped running. "Shit!" He cursed loudly and fell to the ground. Blood, oozing out onto his strong arm.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Who does he think he is__? He even tried to touch me! Now, I've got a gooey virus in my hand, thanks to that disgusting creature of the – " _She stopped talking. Noticing that the air around her was smelling and filled with, '_B-Blood…'_ She simpered and let her keen-witted fangs out, her blood-like red eyes was even redder than before. She dash off, following the sweet aroma that caught her attention, ready to feed on the 'delightful' prey.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As soon as she arrived, she saw a man with orange hair. '_Orange hair? Is that the creature of the light who tried to seduce me?' _She moved closer to him and her eyes widened once again. '_It really is him! So that means… that blood was coming out from him?' _

Ichigo, on the other hand, was lying down on the deserted street. His left hand was clutching his right arm, trying to stop the blood that was coming out.

_Gulp. _'_I… I am so thirsty. If I wouldn't drink his blood, my friends might kill me. After all, rule number one was to drink every blood we smell or see…' _She sighed, '_Rules are rules…' _She began to move closer to Ichigo and sat on the ground. Not caring, whether her dress was going to get dirty. Letting her excruciating fangs out, she bent down into his right arm and gently sucked on the blood. _'So… tasty…'_

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the girl he was after. '_What…is…she…doing?' _His brain was beginning to function slowly, his amber eyes ached to be closed. Then, realization hit him; she was sucking on his arm! He tried to stand up but his body did not oblige. He was feeling so… weak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Don't…want to…stop. Must… drink… more…' _And with one last suck, she stood up hastily, blood coming out on the corner of her lips. Her red eyes stared down at amber ones. She smiled at him, a real genuine smile, showing her razor-edged fangs out. Even though she was a mess, she was still looking lovely.

He tried to speak, but no words were coming out from his mouth. He felt so… useless.

"Humph! For someone who is a creature of the light, you tasted really good," She tucked a strand of auburn hair into her left ear and smirked again. Ichigo's eyes was never leaving her delicate face. She then turn around and began to walk away.

"Oh, and my name is Orihime Inoue, it's a pleasure meeting you, Kurosaki-kun," She stared at his laying form and disappeared unto the deserted street.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Orihime Inoue… I'll remember you and find you,' _Sirens of an ambulance was being heard, two men walked out off the car and ran towards Ichigo.

He closed his eyes, and promised himself that the first thing he'll do when he wakes up, is to find the dangerous yet lovely, Orihime Inoue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

~So… How'd it go? Was it good or bad? O.o...This is my first fanfic ever.. D:( And there's more to come!) Anyway, *gives everyone a chocolate* please tell me what you think.

~Nayme Shoumetsu, Out


	2. For You Are the One

A/N: Hurrah! The 2nd Chapter is finally here! *jumps up and down* Sooo… I **think** this story will be updated everyday since I am not busy… O.o Anyhow, enjoy reading though!

Disclaimer: Nayme Shoumetsu and Kubo Tite are two different names, right?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

For You Are the One

.

_When Day met Night, there was a story to tell. About heavenly Light, falling in love with Dark Hell. The Light was nice and curtsied when due. The Dark had no manners, not a noted a' due. So when Light found Dark, he hugged her deep. Instead she slithered away, making Light weep._

_Dark looked back before she ran, seeing Light kneeling and broken down. Dark ran over and pulled his lips up, 'Upside down goes that frown!'_

_She snickered and fled, back down to Hell. Light blushed and smiled, leaving as well. So when Light met Dark on that faithful day. Dark gained a moon, to lead Light's way._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Wake…up," A sweet, familiar voice echoed through his ears as he tried to open his arduous eyes. He felt like his body was being famished by thousands of needles; especially his right arm, pain consuming his whole body. But out of nowhere, a cool hand touched his cheeks, cupping it gently. _

"_Wake up… Kurosaki-kun… I can't feed on you when you're asleep. I wouldn't want to wake you up when you're sleeping peacefully." _

'_Feed on me…?' _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hey! Wake up, you dandelion punk!" A man with black raven-colored hair with eye-glasses grabbed a stubby lock of orange hair. He was wearing a white uniform along with a tie, with blue stripes representing a cross on his upper and a mantle.

"Uryu-kun, that's not very nice. He is a patient, after all." Petite and youthful, a woman with green eyes and black hair with slightly parted bangs; pulled back into a long braid was sitting soothingly in a bench. Her expression is almost melancholic. Her uniform consists of a short black _kimono _with a white _nagajuban _under it.

"I know, but – "

"Gaaah! What the hell? Let go of my hair you four-eyes!" The orange-haired young man struggled from the gripped. _'Who the hell is this? And where the hell am I?' _Veins throbbing into him as he shot a death glare at 'four-eyes'. The green-eyed woman was still sitting on the bench, watching the sight in front of her negligently.

"F-Four-eyes?"

"Listen four-eyes! Or whatever the hell your name is, let go of my damn hair, right now!" Trying to stand up from the bed, his eyes widened as he felt pain expending through his body. He then lay down and closed his eyes.

"Uryu-kun, please let go of his hair. He is very tired... and is in pain." The woman stood up, walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right, Nemu-san. Although, we still have to know the reason why he was lying down on the ground. He lost a luxuriant amount of blood." Sighing, he crossed his arms onto his chest and sat on the bench the woman was sitting before. Nemu, on the other hand, was standing beside the bed; staring at the redhead.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As time passed by, the redhead awoke from his sleep; pain never leaving his body. Scanning the room, his eyes found a certain black-haired couple sleeping through the bench; each holding out each others hand. Groaning, he tried to sat up, slowly from the bed. Contemplating his body, he flinched when he saw that his right arm was being wrapped up with bandage. _'What... happened to me?' _He curiously asked himself, wondering what the hell has happened to him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Oh, and my name is Orihime Inoue, it's a pleasure meeting you, Kurosaki-kun' _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eyes prevalent as plates; ignoring the pain, he stood up and head for the door, but he was blocked by a raven-haired man.

"Get the fuck out of my way." With a scowl on his face, he swore facilely, not wanting to awake the green-eyed woman still sleeping on the bench.

"I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to leave this room until you are fully healed." He said, crossing his arms onto his chest again.

"Damn four-eyes! Get _out _of the -"

"My names is Uryu Ishida, not _four-eyes. _And that woman over there is Kurotsuchi Nemu, my assistant. And you are?"

Lifting his left eyebrow, he hesitated on telling his name at first, but then eventually gave in. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki eh? Despite the circumstances you are in now, why don't you tell me the reason why you were lying down on the ground? You were lucky some random person saw you and called for us."

"Tch. Mind your own business," A sullen expression still etched on his face, he once again moved through the door, "Now, I repeat myself. Get the _fuck _out of my way! I need to find someone!"

Ishida smirked while adjusting his glasses. "Who is this _someone _you speak of? Probably... your girlfriend?" He laughed furtively and slyly causing more veins throbbing into the redhead. Ichigo then lunged at him, grabbing his collar.

"Listen up, _four-eyes_. I am trying to find a woman whose name is Inoue," He uttered angrily, the scowl on his face deepening.

With large, extensive eyes, he managed to released himself from the gripped and slapped Ichigo with all his might. "You dandelion idiot! How stupid are you?" He bellowed, picketing Ichigo with his every move who was lying down on the ground for the umpteenth time.

"_Ow! _What the hell was that for? And don't call me dan - " He was cut off as a foot landed on his bandaged arm. He screamed in twinge, feeling and remembering the pain when _she sucked _on him.

"Everyone knows Orihime Inoue! She's the most - "

"Beautiful woman on the universe?"

"NO, YOU DULL-WITTED IDIOT! SHE'S THE MOST PERILOUS WOMAN! SHE FED ON YOU, DIDN'T SHE? OH GOD, YOU REALLY ARE A - "

"SHUT UP! And she did not fed on me!" He managed to speak, despite Ishida's foot still on his arm.

"Oh, really? Then would you explain to me why your right arm is being bandaged, right now?" Ishida, whose enunciation was pretty loud, caused Kurotsuchi Nemu to woke up. Using her left hand, she rubbed her eyes and saw what was happening.

"Uryu-kun? What are you doing to him?" Nemu stood up and immediately pushed Ishida away from Ichigo.

"Nemu-san! Orihime Inoue fed on him!" Ishida pointed at Ichigo deliriously.

Nemu blinked a few times. "Is... that... so...?" She faltered, feeling goose bumps on her skin.

"Why is everyone acting so weird around Inoue? She's - "

"Kurosaki-san, isn't it? Well you see... Orihime Inoue is a very, _very _dangerous... " She paused and closed her eyes, while Ishida looked at her with impressible, blue eyes.

"Dangerous? I told you she's - "

"Kurosaki-san, she is a vampire."

Ichigo sat up from the ground and stared at Nemu wide eyed. "...Vam...pi...re...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"It's a beautiful life,_

_It's a beautiful day,_

_Love will wash the darkness away,_

_See the false story in your mind truly for what it is,_

_The pain isn't real,_

_Love is who we are,_

_Remember this to heal,_

_Only love is real,_

_Once blinded by the fears that we so dearly all hold,_

_Looking through my eyes,_

_A world dark and cold,_

_Victimizing thoughts blanketed my truth,_

_Wondering who I was,_

_What happened to the innocence of my youth?_

_A child inside,_

_Forever young we are,_

_Brothers and sisters of light,_

_Living among the stars,_

_Travelled far and wide in my journey on Earth,_

_Searched for an answer to the question,_

_What am I worth?_

_I struggled with fear,_

_Called for help from above,_

_There is no struggle,_

_Expressions of myself reminded me that I'm love,_

_Fear doesn't exist,_

_As long as you resist,_

_Your suffering persists,_

_A look back, _

_A reflection,_

_Seemed like wasted days,_

_Took that as a lesson,_

_To show others we can change our ways,_

_Conscious of a world where we are what we think,_

_We're the foundation of structures,_

_The water to the ship,_

_Great power that we hold,_

_Let's not let it sink,_

_I see a future divine creation,_

_Freedom to live and do as we wish,_

_The water and air is clean and the greens are rich,_

_We've learned our lesson and have now moved on,_

_Love and unity,_

_We remember now,_

_I am you and you are me._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Orihime?" A girl with average height, black hair and brown eyes appeared from out of nowhere. Her hair is short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides in tune with her less than feminine appearance. _Tomboyish, _as one might say.

"What is it, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime Inoue still wore the same clothes when she had first met Kurosaki Ichigo. Although, she was paler than before. It was daylight, so she and her friends were hiding from their new home. Her auburn hair was tied back into a ponytail and she was standing; looking outside the window.

"This... human you fed on... Was he all right?" She stared at Orihime with inquisitive eyebrows. Leaning against the cool wall beside the window.

She nodded and said, "I think so... He's kind of weird though, he has orange hair. I've never seen one like it before," Still looking outside the window, she skittishly toyed with her dress.

"Hm... I see... Anyway, it's time for us to go to bed. Come on, Orihime,"

Eyes softening, she turned around her friend and smiled at her. "Alrighty then!"

_'Kurosaki-kun... You are... the most unearthly human I have ever met..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Woot! I am actually working on the 3rd Chapter right now. I can post it later or tomorrow if you'd like :D

~ Nayme Shoumetsu, Out


End file.
